Submunitions that are composed of such explosive material containers are known, inter alia, from DE 601 19 735 T2.
A method and an apparatus for decoying IR, RF and dual-mode-guided missiles with these submunitions is disclosed in WO 2007/012371 A1; and dual-mode decoys are disclosed in DE 199 51 767 C2. A firing apparatus in a firing chain for a submunition body is disclosed in DE 690 15 046 T2.
The protective film on the explosive material block is often torn off prematurely by the forces that occur on ejection in flight conditions (i.e., by incident flow, in other words, by the airstream).
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a variant of explosive material container that prevents tearing off prematurely of the protective film of the explosive material block by incident flow (i.e., by the airstream) when ejected during flight.